1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to concealment-enhancing accessories for use in conjunction with portable shelters and similar outdoor enclosures, for providing a hidden location for a hunter or naturalist to occupy in the field while observing or waiting for game or other wildlife. More particularly, the present invention relates to an adjustable covering for an outdoor enclosure such as a tent or hunting blind, in which the covering includes three-dimensional nature effects, and is made adjustable to fit over numerous styles, shapes and sizes of outdoor enclosures.
2. Description of the Background Art
When out in the field for moderate or long periods, hunters often spend time in hunting blinds to disguise themselves from game, and also to protect themselves from inclement weather. However, a problem arises because the hunting blind or shelter is an unnatural object, and its unusual shape and colors tend to make it stand out when viewed by game. As a result, game generally avoids the blind or shelter, and the hunter's position is compromised.
Similarly, naturalists, nature photographers, and environmental scientists often work out in the field, such as in forest or wilderness areas. Naturalists often wish to approach and view wild animals as closely as possible without being detected, in order to photograph or observe the animals in their natural habitat, while disturbing them as little as possible. Accordingly, these people also find it useful to disguise their presence while also being sheltered from the elements of nature.
Many designs for hunting blinds are known. Class 135, subclass 901 is provided in the U.S. Patent Classification System for the listing of hunting blinds and ice fishing shelters.
Adams, U.S. Pat. No. 6,009,673 discloses a portable insulated modular shelter, which is usable as a hunting blind, ice fishing shelter, or wildlife observatory. Several other known designs for hunting blinds, ice fishing shelters and similar enclosures are referred to and discussed in the background section of the Adams '673 reference.
It is further recognized in the art that camouflage material having three-dimensional elements are very effective in breaking up hard lines and corners which are artificial to a natural environment. Several patents employing various types of three-dimensional camouflage exist. The following patents demonstrate various implementations of three-dimensional camouflage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,230, entitled Artificial Camouflage Leaf Construction, granted to Crawford discloses a camouflage system in which simulated leaves are attached to an elongated flexible strip of material, and these leafy strips of material are attached in turn to an outdoorsman's clothes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,471, entitled Body Wrap Camouflage Strip For Hunters, granted to Lee discloses a camouflage system in which simulated foliage is removably attached to an elongated flexible strip of material. It is envisioned that one long strip of this flexible material would be wrapped in multiple loops about a person.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,060,142, entitled Universal Three-Dimensional Camouflage System, granted to Rossini discloses simple three-dimensional elements that can be attached to any piece of clothing or structure in order to provide a degree of camouflage. A plurality of fabric strands having varying lengths are attached at their midpoints to an alligator clip. Any number of these attachments can be applied to any surface capable of being engaged by an alligator clip.
Although the known devices provide some utility for their intended purposes, a need still exists in the art for an improved three-dimensional camouflage covering that can be used with any number of outdoor enclosures by adapting to the structural, window, and door features of the enclosure.